Angel for My Christmas
by Christie Verde
Summary: Walaupun kau menunggunya kadang keajaiban takkan datang tanpa usaha dan pengorbanan. Kau harus merengkuh berkah itu sebelum ia benar-benar jauh dari genggamanmu, terutama di malam Natal ini...
1. Chapter 1 : Reminiscence

Oke, ini Fic DenNor pertama saya yang akhirnya bisa direalisasikan, karena jelas berawal dari ide mengawang waktu tanpa sengaja terdampar di Y*ut*be dan sampai di salah satu fanvid DenNor yang masih saya suka sampai sekarang…

Jadi maafkan saja kalau ada beberapa typo dan referensi yang kurang memadai, karena ini nyari referensinya juga cukup mendadak dan hanya bersumber dari Internet jadi silahkan perbaiki saja jika para pembaca sekalian memiliki bukti yang pasti… Terima kasih sebelumnya… *bows*

Sebelum saya berbuih lebih panjang lagi kita mulai saja ceritanya, oke? Kayanya ga ada warn karena baru kali ini ga kepikiran buat angst atau tragedy, tapi tema itu tetep bakal nyelip kok… so enjoy it and please don't forget to review my story~

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Musim dingin yang kembali terlambat datang di Eropa. Seorang pemuda bersurai emas duduk menunggu di bangku taman, tangan bertumpu pada tungkai sembari maniknya yang sewarna laut selatan mengamati gerakan jarum jam di seberang taman. Sesekali desahan lamat nan berat terdengar dari bibirnya yang bergetar dan pucat akibat suhu udara yang diawali tanda minus didepannya. Uap air yang dihangatkan oleh suhu dalam rongga mulutnya segera bertabrakan dengan udara dingin di luar ruangan setiap ia berdesah, seketika membuat hembusan embun putih dari sudut bibirnya. Sesekali sang pemuda saling menggosok kedua telapak lengannya, berusaha membuat buku-buku jarinya tidak membeku dan mengembalikan aliran darah yang mungkin tersumbat ke arah kapiler lengannya.

Sudah cukup lama ia duduk termangu di tengah taman yang mulai temaram. Bukan karena hari sudah petang, namun langit siang ini berwarna kelabu akibat awan yang bergumul menghalangi cahaya Sang Surya yang sedikitnya bisa membantu menaikkan suhu beberapa derajat Kelvin. Apa yang sang pemuda tunggu nampaknya belum terlihat. Ataukah ia memang tidak sedang menunggu, melainkan duduk disana sembari menghabiskan waktu panjang tak produktif di bulan-bulan musim dinginnya? Batin pemuda itu tak bisa menjawabnya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah kembali mengamati lengan waktu sembari sesekali menggeser posisi lengannya yang mulai kaku akibat dingin yang menusuk.

* * *

"_Hei, Norge!"_

_Seruan yang datang dari seorang Mathias Køhler __segera bergaung di tengah hutan yang terselimut salju di kaki pegunungan tempat tiga pemuda tengah membangun tenda untuk bermalam. Remaja lelaki yang namanya disapa hanya memalingkan wajah dingin ke arah sumber suara, mengenali sosok yang memanggilnya, dan kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada pancang tenda yang tengah dipakunya ke tanah bersalju, sama sekali tidak menjawab maupun memperhatikan sang penyapa. Sang penyapa, Matt, hanya bisa terkekeh pelan menyadari sapaannya dibalas dingin. Inginnya ia menambahkan lambaian penuh semangat pada sapaannya tadi, namun tumpukan kayu bakar kering yang sudah susah payah dicarinya di tengah hutan bisa jatuh ke atas salju dan membuat usahanya tadi sia-sia. Sembari memeluk potongan ranting pohon ek yang sudah berhasil ia kumpulkan Matt berlari kecil ke arah dua pemuda lain, menyimpan tumpukan ranting di dalam tendanya yang sudah berdiri tegak lalu duduk di atas potongan akar pohon cemara yang baru ditebangnya beberapa jam yang lalu agar tidak mengganggu tenda mereka. Pemuda ketiga yang kini duduk berjongkok dihadapannya hanya mengangkat wajah untuk mengenali siapa yang datang, dan kembali fokus menjaga api unggun yang menari lembut hasil kerja kerasnya beberapa menit yang lalu._

"_Kau sudah dapat kayu bakarnya?" tanya sang pemuda ketiga dengan aksen yang terdengar aneh di telinga Matt. Terdengar seperti orang yang berbicara dengan bahasa _slang[1], _pikirnya. _

"_Sudah. Cukup sulit mencari ranting yang tidak tertutup salju, tapi setidaknya aku masih dapat yang cukup kering untuk api unggun." Jawabnya dengan seringai khas yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Sang pemuda bermanik safir dihadapannya hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengamati lidah rubi yang sesekali memercikan bunga api dihadapannya. _

"_Tenda ketiga sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi aku akan memasak makan siang untuk kalian."_

_Suara pemuda kedua yang baru saja selesai mengokohkan pancang tenda terakhir terdengar dari balik punggung Matt. Refleks Matt menggeser duduknya, memberi tempat bagi sang pemuda untuk duduk dan beristirahat._

"Tak[2]_, Nor. Aku juga sudah selesai mengurus rusa betina yang tadi Sve tangkap dan menyimpannya di dalam tendamu. Omong-omong apa kita akan bermalam disini?"_

_Pemuda kedua bersurai _brunette _yang akhirnya memilih duduk di samping Matt alih-alih berjongkok di atas salju hanya menengok dingin ke arah lawan bicaranya dan mengedikkan bahu, jawaban singkat yang berarti ia belum memastikan jawabannya. _

"_Berhenti memanggilku Norge, _Bror[3]_. Kita hanya bertiga disini."_

_Akhirnya sang pemuda kedua angkat bicara, membuat Matt terkekeh pelan._

"_Tapi aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu dan Sve—Berwald seperti itu. Kau juga selalu memanggilku Bror. Kalau begitu panggil aku Matt agar kita impas—"_

"—_Bror."_

"_Ugh, aku menyerah…— "_

_Senyum samar yang terukir di bibir Berwald Oxenstierna, sang personifikasi dari Negara Swedia, atau dalam bahasa Nordic disebut _Sverige_, mewarnai perseturuan dua sosok personifikasi dari Negara Denmark dan Norwegia dihadapannya. Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya sang personifikasi Denmark mengalah dan memilih membantu menambah kayu bakar agar satu-satunya sumber kehangatan mereka di tengah hutan yang hampir membeku tidak padam. _

_Setelah melihat lawan adu bibirnya menyerah, Lukas Bondevik, sang personifikasi Norwegia pun meninggalkan kedua pemuda lain di depan api unggun untuk mulai meracik bumbu makan siang mereka. Ia berjalan santai sembari sesekali mengajak makhluk astralnya berbincang. Makhluk astral itu, yang dipanggil Lukas sebagai _Nisse[4], _memiliki penampilan serba tembus pandang dengan aura hijau menyesakkan yang selalu berhasil membuat Matt pucat pasi, sesak napas dan menjaga jarak tidak kurang dari sepuluh meter dari Lukas._

_Senjata andalan yang sering dikeluarkan sang Norway jika ia dalam posisi terdesak saat beradu mulut dengan sang _Raja Scandinavian[5].

_Di hadapan api unggun, tidak terdengar maupun terlihat oleh Lukas karena sosok yang disebut sedang memunggungi tenda, Berwald membuka percakapannya bersama Matt. Percakapan yang selalu terkesan satu pihak karena Berwald jarang berbicara lebih dari tujuh kata, kalau Matt tidak salah hitung._

"_Apa keputusan Ratumu sudah bulat?"_

_Topik yang sama sejak sebulan terakhir. Matt hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan mengangguk hampir tak kentara._

"_Ya… aku tidak bisa menyanggah… keinginan beliau. Ini semua berawal dari pernikahannya dengan atasanmu_[6]_…"_

_Berwald tidak membalas perkataan Matt yang terdengar seperti menyalahkan dirinya. Ia tahu sebenarnya Matt sangat senang akan pernikahan Ratunya dan Raja Haakon VI yang merupakan atasan dari Sverige. Namun keputusan tiba-tiba yang datang dari sang ratu cukup membuat trio _Viking[7] _itu mengangkat sebelah alis yang mengekspresikan keterkejutan mereka. _

"…_jangan bilang kau… tidak setuju dengan keputusan beliau?"_

_Kini pernyataan berubah menjadi pertanyaan. Matt mengartikan diamnya Berwald sebagai rasa tidak sukanya akan titah bagindanya. Jangan salahkan dirinya, karena pemuda di hadapannya memang cukup sulit ditebak akibat ekspresi wajahnya yang sedatar cermin, dan terkadang hanya bisa memantulkan ekspresi insan yang menjadi lawan bicaranya atau situasi di sekelilingnya saja._

"_Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku setuju saja. Itu lebih baik untuk kita bertiga."_

_Jemari Matt yang terkepal melurus satu-persatu, menghitung setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir lawan bicaranya. Dua belas kata. Cukup memecahkan rekor._

"_Hm? Begitu menurutmu? Aku tidak bisa memaksa, kalau kau tidak setuju katakan saja. "_

"_Aku setuju karena aku tahu ini yang terbaik."_

_Delapan kata. Kemajuan bagi sang Sverige. Inginnya Matt mengajaknya berbincang lebih lama, namun nampaknya Noru sudah selesai meracik daging calon sup dan rusa panggang untuk makan siang mereka. Insan kedua yang memiliki kamus ekspresi yang kurang memadai, pikir Matt saat ia melihat Lukas yang menyimpan panci besar berisi air diatas api unggun. Kayu bakar baru berderak saat mulai menghangus dilalap api, sementara Lukas memilih kembali duduk di samping Matt, dengan wajah yang sama datarnya seperti sebelumnya. Mengapa ia harus dikelilingi sosok yang untuk berbicara atau berekspresi saja membutuhkan usaha yang seimbang dengan berburu rusa jantan?_

"_Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"_

_Pertanyaan yang terlontar tiba-tiba dari pemuda _brunette. _Sang Danmark hanya bisa memandang sekilas Berwald, mendesah berat dan memainkan tongkat dari kayu ek yang dipakainya untuk membenarkan letak kayu bakar baru. Menyadari menyembunyikan percakapan mereka dari sang negara yang terkenal bisa membaca hati dan menghantuimu dengan berbagai macam mitos mengerikan se-Skandinavia bukanlah pilihan yang tepat akhirnya Matt angkat bicara._

"Kalmar Union[8]… _Itu yang kami bicarakan tadi."_

* * *

Kedua lengan waktu yang ada di seberang taman sama-sama menunjuk angka satu. Matt mendesah berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lengannya merogoh ponsel yang ia simpan di saku jas hitam panjangnya. Pukul 13.13, karena ponselnya memakai sistem 24 jam. Angka yang cantik, pikirnya. Maka ia tidak menyia-siakan kesempatan emas dua puluh empat kali sehari ini dengan segera memanjatkan doa pendeknya.

_Semoga apa yang diinginkannya detik ini dikabulkan oleh Sang Penguasa._

Doa yang sederhana, namun sangat tepat bagi sang pemuda saat ini. Karena bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya saat ini. Hati dan pikirannya benar-benar kosong, hampa. Seakan ada sesuatu yang hilang diambil dari ruang hatinya yang semula penuh. Secuil kepingan berharga yang sulit ia lupakan.

_Jingle _yang terasa tak asing di telinganya seketika bergema, menjadi latar suara di taman tempatnya merenung. _Jingle Bells. _Mars yang selalu berkumandang tatkala waktu Natal menjelang. Kekehan kecil terlontar dari bibir pemuda pirang, menyadari kebodohannya. Kembali ia melihat layar ponselnya, namun kini matanya sedikit menerawang ke bawah, mencari letak penanda tanggal. 24 Desember, 2012. Hei, ini _Christmas Eve. _Pantas taman yang semula sepi kini mulai ramai didatangi keluarga ataupun pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu Natal bersama dengan orang terkasihnya. Beberapa jam lagi lampu hias mulai menyala, dan pasti saat itu ia mulai bisa merasakan suasana Natal yang mengental di kota tercintanya, Copenhagen. Air wajahnya menunjukkan kepasrahan dan kekecewaan yang semakin menumpuk.

"Nampaknya kau sedang tidak sehat, Køhler."

Sapaan yang mendadak sampai di telinganya membuat Matt hampir menjatuhkan poselnya ke tanah. Dengan raut wajah yang merupakan hasil campuran terkejut, sedikit kesal dan bingung Matt mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan sosok yang tak asing berdiri di hadapannya dengan segelas bir kalengan dan wajah yang cukup bersemu merah akibar bir dan suhu yang semakin mendingin.

"Ludwig! Sedang apa kau disini? Berlibur?"

Alis Matt berkeriut sementara sang personifikasi Jerman tersebut duduk di sebelahnya, kembali menyesap bir favoritnya sebelum angkat bicara.

"Mengawasi jalannya pembangunan jembatan yang selalu kau tanyakan setiap bertemu denganku[9]. Daripada langsung pulang ada baiknya aku mengunjungimu, dan tebakanku tidak salah kalau kau memang ada disini, di Copenhagen."

"Dan kau juga menebak aku ada di taman ini? Hebat…"

"Tidak juga, awalnya aku berniat berkunjung ke rumahmu tapi— "

"Luuudwiiiiiiig~"

Sapaan yang tidak diarahkan padanya kembali membuatnya kaget. Siapa lagi kali ini? Cukup banyak juga yang mengunjungi "dirinya" malam ini.

"Feliciano! Sudah berapa kali kubilang agar kau berhenti berteriak memanggilku di depan umum?"

Intensitas semu merah di wajah pemuda pirang di sebelahnya semakin bertambah. Matt sudah cukup menduga bahwa Ludwig tidak sendiri di kotanya. Tapi sosok personifikasi Negara Pasta itu yang cukup diluar dugaan Matt. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu hubungan kedua sosok personifikasi itu, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa Ludwig akan mengajak Vargas, maksudnya Feliciano jauh-jauh ke kotanya. _Well_, walau jaman sekarang sudah ada pesawat terbang sekalipun jarak dari Italia ke Denmark cukup jauh bukan?

"Bersama Pasta Lover, eh? _Hej_, Feliciano. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, _vee~ _Eh, apa Mathias sendirian disini? Dimana, umm… anggota Nordik yang lain?" Tanya sang pemuda _brunette _polos sembari melambaikan lengannya penuh semangat membalas sapaan Matt. Matt hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Di rumah masing-masing, tentu saja. Aku sendirian disini."

Menyadari suasana yang entah mengapa mendadak menjadi tidak enak akhirnya Ludwig ikut angkat bicara.

"Ah, uhm… sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan mengapa Feliciano ada disini. Sebenarnya tadi pagi saat aku melihat pembangunan jembatan aku ditelepon olehnya, menanyakan aku ada dimana dan apakah aku kosong. Saat aku jawab aku ada di sini dan memang sedang kosong selain mengecek pembangunan jembatan tiba-tiba ia memutuskan untuk segera kemari."

Feliciano mengangguk senang. Ia menunjukkan _waffle _hangat yang baru dibelinya dari toko kue di sebelah taman.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburan bersama Ludwig, tapi ia masih di rumahmu, jadi kupikir lebih baik aku menyusulnya, rupanya saat aku datang ia baru bilang bahwa urusannya hanya sebentar, _vee~_ Jadi aku membeli _waffle _ini sebelum kembali pulang, dan ternyata Ludwig mengenali sosokmu saat kita melintasi taman. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menghabiskan malam Natal bersama denganmu, tapi _fratello_ bisa marah kalau aku tidak pulang, _vee~_"

Ludwig yang mendadak melempar pandangan yang berarti, 'Siapa yang bilang aku akan menginap di rumahnya Matt?' pada Feliciano membuat Matt menahan tawanya. Memang unik kedua pasangan di hadapannya ini. Walau begitu mereka saling melengkapi kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing sehingga hubungan mereka semakin erat seiring berjalannya waktu.

_Mengingatkan dirinya pada sesosok pemuda yang ditunggunya._

"Memang lebih baik kau pulang, Feliciano, Ludwig. Jika malam ini _White Christmas _aku bisa memastikan suhu disini bisa membekukan buku-buku jarimu sebelum kau sempat menyalakan pemanas. Mungkin esok lusa aku akan bermain ke rumah Ludwig untuk merayakan Natal bersama, bagaimana?"

"Uhm~ ide yang bagus! Aku akan mengundang Spain-_niichan, fratello _serta yang lain. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta Natal? Walau terlambat tapi kita bisa merayakannya bersama~"

Ludwig hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, bukan karena ide Matt, melainkan ide Feliciano yang tiba-tiba. Tapi Matt hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk penuh semangat disertai seringai khasnya.

"Kau benar. Yang penting kita bersama… ya? Jadi kalau rencananya tidak batal hubungi aku saja, oke? Aku akan membantumu menyiapkan pestanya sehingga menjadi lebih meriah!"

Feliciano mengangguk penuh semangat, sedang Ludwig hanya bisa tersenyum samar walau dalam hati ia bingung bagaimana mengumumkan pesta dadakan itu pada negara-negara lainnya, terutama yang paling dekat seperti Austria dan Swiss. Terutama Swiss, karena ia tidak senang jika salah satu tetangganya membuat keramaian tanpa seizinnya. Merepotkan, tapi ia tidak merasa keberatan karena ia pun sebenarnya menikmatinya.

"Ajak juga yang lain, maksudku keempat anggota Nordik yang lain, oke?"

Matt hanya bisa mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum mengiyakan. Setelah berbincang cukup lama dan menyadari hari semakin gelap akhirnya kedua personifikasi itu undur diri dan pamit untuk kembali ke rumah Ludwig karena lebih dekat. Dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum lebar Mathias mengantar kepulangan tetangga dan kawannya tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Pukul 15.16. Ia melewatkan dua keajaiban yang ditawarkan Tuhan padanya. Mungkin dua kesempatan emas itu telah dibayar oleh pertemuannya dengan dua sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai kawan dekatnya, terutama Ludwig karena baik dirinya maupun sang pemuda sering mengunjungi rumah masing-masing. Namun itu berarti ia mengurangi kesempatannya untuk mendapat keajaiban sebelum pukul 00.00 tepat nanti.

* * *

Sedikit penjelasan yang mungkin bisa membantu :

[1] : Bahasa informal. Biasanya dalam bentuk disingkat atau tidak menggunakan kata baku. Di sini maksudnya perkataan Sve terdengar seperti orang yang menyingkat kata-kata yang dia ucapkan, mirip seperti di _Anime-_nya.

[2]: _Thanks_ dalam bahasa Danmark.

[3]: _Brother _dalam bahasa Danmark.

[4]: Salah satu makhluk halus dalam mitos Skandinavia. Sering dideskripsikan terlihat mengawang di balik punggung Norge.

[5]: _self proclaimed _dari Danmark mengenai negaranya sendiri. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu salah karena dulu Danmark sempat menaklukan Sverige dan melakukan unifikasi dengan Norge, dan memiliki wilayah yang mencakup Greenlad, Iceland, dan Kepulauan Faroe.

[6]: Setelah pernikahan _Queen Margaret I of Denmark _dengan _Haakon VI of Norway and Sweden_ pada umurnya yang kesepuluh, ratu Denmark tersebut berakhir memiliki ide untuk mempersatukan ketiga negara yaitu Danmark, Sverige dan Norge menjadi satu negara unifikasi yang masih memiliki kedaulatannya masing-masing, namun tampuk pemerintahan masih dipegang oleh salah satu monarki (yang nantinya banyak dipegang oleh Denmark dan Holstein).

[7]: Merupakan istilah untuk penjelajah, ksatria, pedagang, maupun perompak yang menaklukan, melakukan hubungan dagang serta mengeksplorasi area-area di benua Eropa, Asia dan Atlantik Utara di akhir abad ke-8 hingga pertengahan abad ke-11. Bangsa Norse sendiri merupakan bangsa "dari Utara" atau bangsa yang menggunakan bahasa Norse kuno milik Jerman Utara. Bangsa ini terdiri dari penduduk-penduduk Norwegia, Iceland, Kepulauan Faroe, Swedia serta Denmark.

[8]: Merupakan istilah untuk menyebut unifikasi personal yang menyatukan ketiga kerajaan, yaitu Denmark, Norwegia (yang nantinya meliputi Iceland, Greenland dan Kepulauan Faroe) serta Swedia (yang nantinya meliputi Finlandia) dalam sebuah monarki.

[9]: Jembatan yang dimaksud yaitu _Fehmarn Belt Fixed Link_, yang direncanakan rampung pada tahun 2021. Rencananya jembatan ini akan menghubungkan tepi pantai pulau Fehman di Jerman dengan pulau Lolland di Denmark. Dalam salah satu edisi Birz dijelaskan bahwa Denmark selalu menanyakan perkembangan pembangunan jembatan ini setiap ia bertemu Jerman.


	2. Chapter 2 : Luctouosa

Akhirnya saya sempat juga untuk menambah chapter baru sebelum mulai sibuk kuliah. Saya rencanakan chapter ketiga nanti sebagai chapter terakhir, dan mungkin bagi yang belum jelas *ini udah keliatan banget masih menggantung* akan saya jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya. Jadi sabar saja dan semoga saya bisa update secepatnya... *bows*

So let's begin the story. . .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

_Berwald telah berbohong padanya._

_ Memang pada awalnya semua berjalan lancar. Titah bagindanya akhirnya terwujud dalam sebuah perjanjian yang ditandatangani di kastil Kalmar milik Sang Sverige. Semua berjalan dengan mulus, sesuai harapan ketiga kerajaan yang menyanggupi perjanjian tersebut. Berbagai konflik yang sempat bangkit dan mengganggu jalannya pemerintahan di negara-negara Skandinavia berhasil diselesaikan dengan damai. Saat itu, saat _Treaty of Kalmar[1] _memegang kekuasaan atas dirinya, Berwald dan Lukas, bisa dikatakan mereka bertiga mengalami puncak keemasan, baik kehidupan mereka sebagai personifikasi maupun kehidupan sebagai manusia._

_ Dengan segala keserakahan serta nafsu yang ditopengi rasa kasih sayang dan kemakmuran untuk rakyat._

_ Semua berawal dari kemajuan yang terlampau cemerlang di era kepemerintahan ketiga monarki. Mathias, lebih tepatnya para atasannya sering melakukan intervensi ke wilayah diluar kekuasannya yang berujung peperangan. Hal itu membuat banyak atasan Berwald merasa terganggu. Dari sana dimulai kecurigaan dan kedengkian diantara para bangsawan yang memburuk seiring waktu berlalu. Entah disisi seorang Berwald, namun baginya hal ini dapat berujung hal terburuk yang bisa ia bayangkan saat itu._

_ Hancurnya unifikasi yang dulu menjalin mereka menjadi satu kesatuan._

_ Namun prediksi terburuknya disambut hal terburuk lain yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Berbagai keputusan anggota dewan yang memaksanya memonopoli monarki _Kalmar _membuatnya dibenci oleh anggota dewan Sverige. Yang lebih buruk pada saat itu hubungannya dengan Sverige pun tidak membaik karena kesibukannya sehingga ia jarang menemui pemuda yang akhirnya memutuskan memakai kacamata itu. Penyesalan yang nantinya takkan ia bisa lupakan dan akan terus membekas di hatinya. _

_Seandainya ia bisa merelakan waktunya barang beberapa menit untuk sekedar menulis surat dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bahwa ia tidak bisa mengatakan "tidak" pada atasannya. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus menyaksikan darah saudaranya, rakyatnya sendiri, tersia-siakan di tengah peperangan yang tiada akhir. _

_ Terutama ia tidak bisa membiarkan sosok pemuda itu yang terpaksa terseret arogansi sang atasan untuk ikut berjuang di tengah medan perang dengan daya tahan yang tak sekuat dirinya. _

_ Kebencian berubah menjadi amarah, amarah mendorong bangkitnya pembenaran atas apapun yang akan kita lakukan, walaupun nurani kita menjerit pilu menyatakan bahwa hal itu salah. Hal itulah yang terpikir dalam batinnya tatkala melihat bergolaknya pemberontakan atas kepemimpinan atasannya, Raja Eric VII_[2]_. Yang membuat hatinya semakin sesak adalah sang pemimpin pemberontakan itu_[3]_, yaitu anggota dewan Sverige dan sang perinsanan sendiri, Berwald _ _Oxenstierna. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran sang pemuda berkacamata itu, namun yang jelas kini ancaman terbesar telah datang dari saudaranya sendiri. _

_ Keruntuhan yang tinggal menghitung hari pun tak terelakkan. Usai pemberontakkan yang berhasil menjatuhkan Raja Eric VII dari tampuk kekuasaannya bukannya menghasilkan perdamaian yang dijanjikan, namun berujung ke masalah lain. Sang raja digantikan oleh raja lain yang tak memiliki keturunan, Christopher of Bavaria. Dari sanalah masalah mulai mengakar, jauh menembus setiap perinsanan Skandinavia. Berbagai kemelut mulai bangkit ke permukaan, terutama dalam pemilihan raja selanjutnya setelah sepeninggal Raja Christopher. Sverige mengangkat atasannya sendiri, Raja Charles VIII sebagai pemimpin ketiga monarki. Namun giliran dewannya yang menyatakan ketidaksetujuan. _

_ Berbagai pemberontakan yang mulai mencuat hingga berujung pada keserakahan lainnya, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam jurang yang semakin tak berdasar. Pengumuman sepihak sang atasan membuat hatinya remuk. Ia masih ingat wajah penuh amarah tak tersalurkan dari sang pemuda jangkung yang saat itu duduk di samping anggota dewannya, pemuda yang nantinya menemaninya di medan perang gersang, bukan sebagai kawan melainkan sebagai lawan._

_ Deklarasi bahwa Norwegia dinyatakan sebagai provinsi dari Denmark._

_ Segala hal yang terjadi pasti ada baik-buruknya. Baiknya, ia bisa bersama dengan sang pemuda _brunette _tanpa harus ketakutan akan kehilangan sosok itu dari jangkauannya. Buruknya, deklarasi itu diumumkan pasca perang saudara dan dikala kepemerintahan ketiga monarki tengah di ujung tanduk. _

_ Kebencian, terutama amarah yang telah bertahun-tahun menumpuk, akhirnya meledak bak penyumbat gabus botol sampanye yang berkali-kali dikocok penuh tenaga. Peperangan dua pihak yang sejak dulu semakin memanas akhirnya memuncak pada Perang Napoleon. Kenetralan_[4] _yang menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri akhirnya membawa mimpi buruknya kedalam realita. Ia harus bertekuk lutut dihadapan sosok Sverige yang tersenyum meremehkan. Senyum yang saat itu bukan hanya melukai fisiknya yang tertoreh tombak sang pemuda, namun juga batinnya yang masih mengenang masa dimana dirinya, sang pemuda dan sosok yang selalu bersemayam di hatinya mengalami masa-masa kedamaian. Luka yang takkan pernah berhenti bernanah dalam sejarahnya hidup sebagai personifikasi sebuah negara berdaulat._

_ Kala itu berbagai kepingan memori bagai mengalir dan berbias dalam berbagai warna di tengah kolam pikirannya yang berkabut. Mata yang memberat serta tubuh yang kaku, sungguh ia akan menerima bila saat itu ia harus "hilang" dari dunia ini. Mirip seperti sosok kecil di seberang sana_[5] _yang harus kehilangan nama dan kedaulatannya akibat peperangan tiada akhir ini._

* * *

Suara bersin yang sebenarnya cukup mengangetkan dirinya sendiri karena sedari tadi ia masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya membuat Mathias mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sekeliling. Ia tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang bersin tadi, namun yang membuatnya kaget adalah keadaan _trance _yang membuatnya lupa akan sekitar. Perspektifnya akan ruang dan waktu seakan terhenti, menjauhkannya sementara dari realitas di hadapan matanya. Setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya masih ada di taman dengan berbagai lampu hias yang mulai menyala akhirnya sang pemuda menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dalam-dalam, menenangkannya dari pikirannya sendiri.

Kini taman tempatnya duduk dan merenung semakin penuh dengan populasi kota yang mulai menikmati detik-detik malam Natal tepat pukul 00.00 nanti. Pohon cemara raksasa yang sengaja disimpan di tengah taman dan dihiasi berbagai pernak-pernik yang identik dengan hari suci umat Kristiani ini menjadi pusat perhatian warga kali ini. Di puncak pohon Natal raksasa yang sebagian daunnya mulai membeku itu berdiri hiasan malaikat cantik yang memegang sebuah bintang besar berwarna emas. Dekorasi malaikat tak berjenis kelamin itulah yang cukup menarik perhatian seorang Mathias hingga pandangannya terpaku selama beberapa menit. Kerlip sang kejora yang memperindah langit temaram akibat Sang Surya yang tenggelam lebih awal terbias di manik lazuardi sang pemuda. Terutama daya tarik misterius dari sang malaikat yang entah kenapa nampak tersenyum ke arahnya.

Namun tatapan kekagumannya harus terganggu oleh sesuatu yang hangat menepuk pundaknya. Hangat dan empuk, kalau Matt tidak salah merasakan. Sedetik sempat sesuatu yang belum sempat Matt tebak apa itu mengacak surainya yang memang tak sempat ditata sehingga semakin terlihat semrawut. Sang pemuda menoleh melihat apapun itu yang menganggunya serta berharap bukan sesosok makhluk astral yang selalu menakutinya, dan maniknya membulat dalam keterkejutan tatkala mengenali sosok yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sve!"

Seruan terlontar dari bibirnya diluar kesadarannya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka sosok itu tengah berdiri di belakang bangku taman yang tengah didudukinya, memeluk kantung kertas kecil berisi _kringel_[6]hangat yang baru dibelinya. Satu, dua kali kelopak mata Mathias terpejam dan terbuka mengekspresikan kebingungannya.

Kenapa pemuda itu bisa ada di sini?

"Malam, Dan." Sapanya tenang sembari mengangguk kecil. Jika Matt menyapanya dengan 'nama lainnya' sang pemuda pasti akan memanggilnya begitu.

"Kau… disini? Sendiri?"

"Tidak. Aku bersama… umh…Suomi."

"Uh, oh. Begitu."

Percakapan yang terdengar kaku. Matt jadi merasa tidak enak. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak biasanya begini. Yang biasanya terjadi setelah sapaan, atau lebih tepatnya seruannya tadi pada sang pemuda maka lengannya refleks akan melingkari bahunya dan mengajaknya bercakap dengan riang. Tidak pernah ia merasa segagap ini berbicara dengan sang pemuda berkacamata sebelumnya.

"Engh… sebaiknya kau duduk."

Hanya itu yang terlintas di kepalanya. Etika atau setidaknya basa-basi yang bisa memecahkan kekakuan yang mulai menyesakkan. Kembali sebuah anggukan dilihatnya dari sang pemuda sebelum Berwald duduk di sampingnya, masih memeluk sekantung kecil penuh berisi _kringel._

"Ada angin apa tiba-tiba kau mengunjungiku begini?"

Sunyi sebelum akhirnya Mathias yang angkat bicara. Tidak bisa menutupi keingintahuannya akan alasan seorang Berwald yang tiba-tiba menampakkan batang hidungnya di hari yang hampir larut.

"Perihal kemarin. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Ah. Soal itu? Sebaiknya lupakan saja, oke? Aku tidak sedang dalam _mood _untuk—"

"_Undskyld_[7]."

Kalimat Mathias terhenti. Satu kata itu seakan bergema di telinga dan pikirannya. Arti kata yang sering ia dengar sejak dulu, namun jarang sekali ia merasakan orang yang mengucapkannya memahami makna kata itu. Ya, kata itu kadang sulit diucapkan, namun terkadang terlalu mudah untuk dilontarkan. Tapi ia tahu bahwa pemuda di sampingnya tulus karena kata itu diucapkan dalam bahasa ibunya, bukan dalam bahasa sang pemuda.

"—Hah? Tunggu dulu, kau mengatakan kata itu? Maksudku, dalam bahasa-_ku_? Tidak, ini salah. Aku juga harus meminta maaf. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Ini curang, kenapa kau yang melakukannya lebih dulu? Tidak adil, aku tengah memikirkan bagaimana caranya dan kau tiba-tiba datang kemari dan mengatakannya begitu saja? Tanpa persiapan?"

"Tidak juga. Aku membawa _kringel _ini untukmu."

Manik _ice blue _Mathias mengerjap tiga kali sebelum akhirnya ledakan tawa terdengar di dekat bangku tempatnya dan Berwald duduk. Tawa yang dipenuhi kepuasan serta mengekspresikan kekonyolan yang ironis. Air matanya sampai menetes menuruni pipinya yang dingin. Air bersuhu hangat dengan konsentrat garam yang tinggi.

"_F__åne_[8]. Bukan itu maksudku, tapi ya sudahlah. _Tyvärr_[9], Berwald. Akulah yang naik pitam lebih dulu kemarin siang. Bukan kau yang seharusnya meminta maaf lebih dulu. Itu namanya curang."

Senyum samar terukir di bibir Berwald mendengar tanggapan saudaranya mengenai permintaan maafnya. Pikiran Mathias memang suit ditebak, tapi setidaknya apapun yang terjadi selalu ada titik pengertian yang menyambungkan buah pikiran mereka.

"Setidaknya kita impas. Setelah ini kau harus segera pulang, Matt."

"Pulang? Ah, ya. Sebentar lagi. Aku masih ingin duduk di sini, aku pasti pulang kok."

"Aku menunggumu. Kita semua menunggumu, terutama _dia._"

Penegasan pada kata ganti insan ketiga di ujung kalimat Berwald. Matt menelan ludah pelan. Ia sadar betul siapa yang dimaksud Berwald pada akhir kalimatnya. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tidak mau membahasnya terlebih dulu saat ini.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Aku akan pulang, oke? Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berbohong. Ah, satu-dua kali mungkin aku pernah berbohong, tapi aku bukan orang yang tidak jujur bukan? Jadi pulanglah lebih dulu dan tunggu aku, oke?"

"Lebih baik kau segera pulang bersamaku. Tapi jika kau memang ingin pulang sendiri—"

"Berwald!"

_Déjà vu_ sekilas menghentak pikiran Mathias saat melihat sesosok pemuda pirang menghampiri dirinya dan Berwald di sampingnya. Rasanya ia pernah mengalami peristiwa seperti ini. Setelah cukup lama berpikir akhirnya ia baru ingat bahwa tadi perinsanan Jerman dan Italia mengunjunginya dan adegan sang perinsanan Italia yang menyapa sang perinsanan Jerman mirip sekali seperti saat ini, hanya seruan dan pelakunya yang berbeda.

"Tino~ Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu~"

Kini giliran Mathias yang bersikap ekspresif dan melambaikan lengannya. Sedang makhluk yang disapa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"Halo, Maty! Jadi bagaimana? Sudah selesai? Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang karena jadwalku nanti malam sangat padat~"

Tino Väinämöinen, sang perinsanan Finlandia, hanya bisa tersenyum ramah sembari memeluk sebuah kantung besar putih yang Mathias tebak berisi berbagai macam hadiah Natal. Maklum, sang pemuda pirang itu terkenal sebagai sosok Santa yang membagikan hadiah di malam Natal ke beberapa wilayah di benua Eropa. Mathias ingat ia pernah diberi hadiah saat Perang Dunia II oleh sang pemuda yang naik pesawat tempur merah mencolok dihiasi lampu kelap-kelip yang pasti takkan bisa lolos dari pandangan.

"Apanya yang sudah selesai? Dan bukankah sebaiknya kau memasukkan hadiah-hadiah itu ke dalam mobil? Kelihatannya cukup berat…"

"Uhm, tidak apa kok. Ini ringan, lagipula ini kantong terakhir yang akan dimasukkan ke bagasi mobil. Ah, maksudku apa kalian sudah selesai bicara? Karena tidak baik memendam masalah di malam Natal."

Senyuman tulus nan polos dari Tino memberikan petunjuk pada Mathias bahwa pemuda di sampingnya dibimbing oleh sang perinsanan Finlandia untuk meminta maaf padanya. Senyum di wajahnya semakin melebar. Ia tidak keberatan sama sekali apakah Tino memaksa Berwald untuk meminta maaf padanya atau tidak, setidaknya pernyataan maaf yang terucap tadi sama sekali tidak terdengar dipaksakan.

"Sudah, dan sebaiknya kita pulang duluan. Matt masih ingin disini sebentar, ia akan menyusul nanti." Ucap sang perinsanan Swedia sembari mengambil barang bawaan Tino, yang dibalas Tino dengan senyuman yang bermakna 'Terima kasih'.

"Ya, lagipula lebih baik kau mulai membagikan hadiahnya dari sekarang agar nanti malam kau sudah bebas. Jadi kau juga bisa merayakan Natal dengan Berwald."

"Baiklah. Jadi tidak apa kita meninggalkanmu sendirian disini? Kalau begitu aku dan Berwald pergi dulu, dan semoga nanti malam aku sudah selesai membagikan hadiah. Cepat pulang dan segera minum coklat hangat agar kau tidak masuk angin."

"Tentu saja! Hati-hati di jalan, dan semoga pekerjaanmu berjalan lancar!"

Lambaian penuh semangat dan senyum lebar mengantarkan kedua saudaranya menjauh dari pandangan, hilang dalam kerumunan manusia yang mulai memenuhi taman. Mathias hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sembari mendesah pelan mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lamunannya sebelumnya benar-benar memberi pengaruh kuat pada pertukaran maaf yang baru saja dilakukannya, membuatnya menerawang ke seberang taman sembari memikirkan sudah berapa banyak pertukaran maaf baik yang dipaksakan maupun yang tidak telah ia lakukan bersama sang _Sverige_.

Memang jikalau ada dendam atau kebencian yang pernah tertanam di setiap perinsanan negara di seluruh dunia pastilah intensitas dan lama dari dendam dan benci itu akan lebih lama dari manusia biasa akibat usia mereka yang terkesan abadi. Namun bukan berarti masing-masing dari mereka akan semakin sulit memaafkan yang lain, justru seharusnya akan lebih mudah karena jalinan persaudaraan yang semakin dieratkan rantai waktu akan membantu mereka saling mengerti buah pikiran yang lain.

* * *

Kembali saya mencamtumkan beberapa penjelasan yang mungkin bisa membantu :

[1]: Perjanjian yang ditandatangani pada tanggal 25 September 1397 di Kastil Kalmar, Swedia. Perjanjian ini berisi bahwa ketiga negara yang menandatanganinya, yaitu Swedia, Norwegia dan Denmark, berada dalam satu kepemimpinan monarki, namun perjanjian ini tetap tidak merubah bentuk pemerintahan yang legal serta asli dari setiap negara anggotanya. Perjanjian ini usai setelah _Raja Gustav I of Sweden_ meninggalkan Unifikasi Kalmar pada tanggal 6 Juni 1523.

[2]: _Raja Eric VII of Denmark_, atau disebut juga sebagai _Raja Eirik III of Norway_ atau _Raja Ericus of Sweden_ merupakan raja pertama dari monarki Unifikasi Kalmar. Nama aslinya yaitu _Eric of Pomerania. _

[3]: Pemberontakan yang dimaksud yaitu pemberontakan Engelbrekt. Pemberontakan ini dipimpin oleh bangsawan Swedia bernama Engelbrekt Engelbrektsson untuk menggulingkan tampuk kepemimpinan Raja Eric ini berakhir dengan jatuhnya Raja Eric dan dimulainya keruntuhan Unifikasi Kalmar.

[4]: Kenetralan yang dimaksud yaitu _League of Armed Neutrality, _yang merupakan aliansi angkatan laut Eropa Utara di masa Perang Napoleon. Namun persekutuan ini malah dianggap sebagai langkah berbahaya oleh Britannia Raya sehingga berujung pada penyerangan Copenhagen tahun 1801 serta 1807.

[5]: Yang dimaksud adalah _Holy Roman Empire _yang sebelumnya terpecah belah dan berakhir pasca Perang Napoleon.

[6]: Makanan yang berasal dari Skandinavia. Variasi lain dari _pretzel, _yaitu biskuit yang berbentuk seperti cincing yang dijalin di tengahnya, merupakan panganan ringan yang cukup populer di wilayah Nordik terutama Denmark dan Norwegia.

[7]: Maaf dalam bahasa Denmark.

[8]: Bodoh atau idiot dalam bahasa Swedia.

[9]: Maaf dalam bahasa Swedia.


	3. Chapter 3 : Mea Cara, Mea Angel

Akhirnya oh akhirnya~ Tamat juga... ehehehehe... Ini word-nya lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya karena itu kebiasaan saya di chapter akhir... Maafkan kalau chap sebelumnya kerasa hambar atau kurang gimana~ gitu... disini juga rasanya ada yang kurang tapi sedang entah kenapa terbatas jumlah kata jadi ya... maafkan saja kalau ada yang kurang... *bows*

Mulai saja ya ceritanya~ kamus mini yang sudah tertera di chapter sebelumnya tidak akan dicantumkan lagi... Dan silahkan review sepuasnya... So then... please enjoy my stories...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

_Badannya memberat. Lututnya seakan mengkhianati pemiliknya, bergetar lemah hingga akhirnya tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Badannya yang kaku akhirnya jatuh berdebam di atas tanah berumput, dihadapan seorang pemuda yang berdiri tersengal dengan tombak berlumur darah di genggamannya. Pening mendera kepalanya bak berjuta jarum kecil yang terus-menerus menusuki setiap lapis kulitnya. Pita suaranya yang sudah di ambang batas dan tenggorokannya yang kering telah menghalanginya untuk menyuarakan kefrustasian dan rasa sakit yang tak tahan lagi ia pendam, baik di dalam batin maupun fisiknya. Matanya semakin berkabut, tirai gelap yang melebar dari sudut pandangnya semakin membatasi penglihatannya. Napas yang satu-satu dan buku-buku jemarinya yang sudah kebas semakin memperburuk kondisinya._

_ Sampai disinikah kisahnya? Berakhirkah dirinya kini? Ia sudah tak perduli lagi saat titik cahaya terakhir dirampas dari penglihatannya, menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam jurang kesunyian yang tak berdasar. Seakan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi berat dan dipenuhi rasa sakit seketika melayang ke antah berantah. Ia pun kehilangan kesadarannya di tengah kegelapan yang semakin menelannya._

* * *

_ Surga. Itulah yang terbesit di pikiran Mathias saat dirinya membuka kelopak matanya yang berat perlahan. Cahaya putih bersinar segera menerpa benaknya, membuatnya enggan membuka mata. Toh jika ini surga ia bebas memilih untuk tetap tertidur selamanya atau berusaha untuk bangun. Namun senandung lembut yang perlahan sampai di daun telinganya membuat semangat Mathias untuk membuka mata semakin meninggi. Suara yang lembut dan seakan menenangkan hatinya, menyembuhkan luka-lukanya, baik itu luka fisik maupun luka batin. Suara yang tak asing di telinganya, bergaung perlahan dan menstimulasi setiap otot sang pemuda untuk merasa lebih rileks. Apakah seorang malaikat tengah menyanyikan _lullaby _padanya?_

_ Butuh beberapa menit hingga Mathias sadar sepenuhnya, namun ia masih belum rela untuk mengangkat kelopak matanya. Kesadarannya seakan ditarik dan dituntun menjauhi kegelapan oleh suara merdu sang malaikat. Namun ia tak mau nyanyian malaikat itu usai akibat dirinya yang membuka mata. Ia masih ingin mendengarnya. Karena suara itu, suara sang malaikat yang tengah bersenandung kini, adalah suara sesosok pemuda yang kini tengah dirindukannya. Amat sangat ia rindukan keberadaannya di sampingnya. Walau begitu biarlah rasa rindunya terobati oleh nyanyian sang malaikat, bukan begitu?_

_ Tapi rasa penasaran yang terus mengetuk pikirannya akhirnya mendorong Mathias mengangkat kelopak matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah intensitas cahaya putih yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya saat ia pertama sadar. Hal selanjutnya yang ditemui maniknya adalah kabut yang mengaburkan pandangannya serta sesosok wajah yang tidak jelas siapa itu tengah menatap ke arahnya. Beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya lensa matanya memfokus dan berhasil membingkai sosok yang disangkanya sebagai malaikat itu. Perlahan namun pasti, maniknya semakin membulat tatkala fokusnya perlahan kembali dan akhirnya otaknya berhasil menginterpretasikan sosok siapa itu sebenarnya._

_ "Lu...kas?"_

_ Gumamnya yang lemah seakan hilang terbawa angin. Sosok yang kini dilihatnya tidak salah lagi merupakan seorang Lukas Bodevik, sang personifikasi Norwegia. Surai _brunette _yang tertata rapi, bergerai halus saat diterpa angin lembut. Pakaian _bishop _yang membalut tubuhnya yang cukup berisi, jubah putih bersih yang tersampir di bahunya disertai pin _coat of arms[1] _Denmark-Norwegia yang dikenalinya. Serta manik itu, manik ametis yang terkesan dalam serta misterius, takkan pernah bisa ia lupakan apalagi tertukar dengan orang lain. Namun yang takkan bisa Mathias lupakan adalah hiasan rambut berbentuk salib terbalik yang menahan poni kiri sang pemuda. Hiasan berhias berbagai batu mulia yang diberinya pada saat unifikasi dirinya dan sang pemuda disahkan oleh atasannya. _

_ "Lukas? Kaukah it—"_

_ Pertanyaannya yang belum usai terhalang oleh dorongan untuk batuk yang datang dari tenggorokannya. Akhirnya ia terbatuk cukup lama hingga sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Rasa serak dan kering yang menyerang tenggorokannya tak bisa ia hentikan. Sayangnya, sang malaikat segera menghentikan senandungnya saat mendengar dirinya terbatuk parah. Ia menyesalinya. Mengapa tenggorokan sialnya harus menganggu ketenangannya? Kini rasa sakit yang terlanjur merayapi tubuhnya semakin menjadi, membuatnya kembali lemah dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran untuk yang kedua kalinya._

_ "_Bror!_"_

_ Panggilan yang juga tak asing diikuti pelukan erat yang segera menyelubungi tubuhnya dalam kehangatan. Rasa sakitnya seketika mereda dan berangsur menghilang. Kehangatan ini, betapa ia telah merindukannya untuk kembali dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini. Kehangatan yang bisa menghilangkan segala macam kesedihan dan kesengsaraannya. Yang seketika bisa mengukir senyum di wajahnya yang sebelumnya kaku dan sedingin es akibat berbagai peristiwa yang menimpanya. _

_ Anehnya kali ini selain senyum lebar yang terukir di wajahnya yang lelah air mata pun ikut menuruni pipinya. Air mata kali ini cukup berbeda, karena selain mengekspresikan rasa sedih akibat kerinduan yang dicarinya air mata itu pun mengekspresikan rasa bahagia yang amat sangat akibat pelukan sang pemuda. Satu tetes air matanya seakan mengungkapkan berbagai beban yang selama ini ia tanggung di pundaknya. Masa-masa berat dimana kantung air matanya telah kering untuk membayar berbagai perasaan yang rela ia buang demi titah bagindanya. _

_ "_Bror_… Syukurlah."_

_ Gumaman lemah sampai di telinga Mathias. Pelukannya dirasa semakin mengerat. Perlahan sosok yang tengah memeluknya pun bergetar dalam isak tertahan. Kontan Mathias berusaha membalas pelukan sang pemuda, membawanya ke dalam dekapannya dan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menggelenyar di setiap inchi tubuhnya. Belaian lembut yang mengacak surai _brunette _dalam genggamannya dimaksudkan untuk menghentikan air mata yang mulai menuruni pipi sang pemuda. Bisikan pelan yang berulang kali memanggil nama sang perinsanan Denmark terdengar di telinganya. _

_ "Lukas… Kukira aku tengah berada di, ugh… surga. Rupanya sosok yang kusangka sebagai malaikat merupakan adik tersayangku…"_

_ Kekehan lemah terlontar dari bibirnya yang bergetar menahan rasa sakit. Akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia tengah tertidur dalam pangkuan Lukas. Setelah ia puas memeluk sang pemuda akhirnya ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat, sedang Lukas kembali menidurkannya di atas pangkuannya. Belaian lembut yang menelusuri dahi dan kepalanya kembali menenangkan Mathias. Ia pun mendesah pelan, membiarkan ototnya merileks selama ia berbaring._

_ "Bodoh. Kalau kau ada di surga sekarang berarti aku pun ada di surga bersamamu." Jawab Lukas sembari memijat pelipisnya. Berbagai perasaan yang kini berkecamuk dalam benaknya membuat kepalanya sedikit pening._

_ "Hmm~ Tapi tadi aku sempat menganggapmu sebagai malaikat. Awalnya aku bingung kupikir kau memiliki… saudara malaikat yang berwajah hampir sama denganmu. Tapi kupikir… tidak mungkin di surga… aku masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit__,__ ya?"_

_ "Berisik. Berhenti bicara kalau kau sadar kau tengah tidak sehat. Lukamu akan terbuka lagi."_

_ Mathias mengangguk pelan, menyadari untuk berbicara saja ia sudah kerepotan. Masih untung Lukas bisa mendengar suaranya yang hampir mirip gumaman. Napasnya yang tersengal pun menandakan bahwa ia belum sembuh total. _

_ Rupanya ia masih selamat, eh? Seakan Tuhan masih belum puas untuk membiarkannya merasakan siksaan di dunia dan enggan membiarkannya tenang di surga sana. _

_ Belaian lembut masih dirasakannya tatkala ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh saat ia memejamkan matanya. Ia sadar sesuatu telah hilang dari 'dirinya'. Batas wilayahnya menyempit dan ia tidak bisa menemukan rumah sang pemuda di setiap wilayahnya. Kemana Lukas? Dimana Norge? Bukankah sang pemuda telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya?_

_ "Hei, Bror… Aku akan pergi besok pagi."_

_ Ucapan yang datar nan singkat itu membuat Mathias tersentak duduk dan segera diserang rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dari setiap lukanya yang masih terbuka. Batuk dan erangan terlontar dari bibirnya, walau begitu ia masih berusaha mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh sementara ia menatap lekat sang pemuda yang balas menatapnya datar. Walaupun ia tahu wajah sang pemuda memang tanpa ekspresi tapi ia sudah tinggal bersama sang pemuda cukup lama hingga ia tahu dibalik datar wajahnya terbias perasaan khawatir dan rasa bersalah yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Mathias menggeleng disertai ketakutan mencekam yang mulai menggerogoti hatinya._

_ "Kau… bercanda 'kan, Lukas?"_

_ "Aku… lalu Faroe, serta Iceland juga. Besok… _dia _akan menjemputku pagi-pagi. Aku… telah mengulur waktunya hingga aku bisa melihatmu… membuka mata. Aku tidak bisa mengulurnya lebih lama."_

_ "_Dia_…?"_

_ Lukas bergeming. Tidak berani menyebutkan nama dari pemuda yang akan menjemputnya esok hari. Membawanya pergi dari jangkauan Mathias, jauh meninggalkannya sendirian. Semua direnggut darinya. Faroe serta Iceland juga? Ini candaan yang keterlaluan. Apakah semua itu dianggap sebagai bayaran yang setimpal atas apa yang telah '__I__a' lakukan di masa sebelumnya?_

_ "…kau tidak perlu memberitahuku siapa pemuda yang kau maksud. Sama sekali tidak perlu."_

_ Tawa lemah terdengar di akhir kalimat Mathias. Jadi begitu? Sang pemuda tidak akan puas sebelum dirinya merasakan apa yang dirasakan sang pemuda? Tertinggal, sendirian, jauh dari jangkauan yang lain? _

_ Namun apakah sang pemuda sadar letak rumahnya yang juga jauh dari yang lain? Bahwa sang pemuda telah memiliki Tino sebelum dirinya tinggal bersama Lukas? Bahwa Faroe serta Iceland lebih mencintai Lukas daripada dirinya? _

_ Ialah yang selalu kesepian jauh sebelum mereka tumbuh dewasa, bukan Berwald._

_ "Jadi begitu. Ia memutuskannya saat aku kehilangan kesadaran, eh? Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku? Pergi bersamanya, sementara darah pada lukaku pun belum sepenuhnya mengering? Kau tahu aku belum sepenuhnya pulih__.__O__rang-orang meninggalkanku sementara yang lain__semakin berpihak padanya."_

_ "Ini… yang terbaik Bror."_

_ Kata-kata itulah yang terus terngiang di kepalanya hingga esok hari Berwald mendatangi rumahnya, mengambil paksa Lukas dan meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian. Rumahnya kini terasa sepi dan sunyi. Dalam rasa sakit yang melingkupinya, di tengah rumahnya yang kini tak seluas dulu, Mathias menangis dalam sunyi, meratapi kesalahannya di masa lalu, meratapi mengapa ia dilahirkan sebagai perinsanan sebuah negara, bukannya sebagai manusia biasa yang tak perlu menanggung beban seberat dirinya._

* * *

Pukul 17.15. Suhu semakin menurun, membuat Matt tanpa sadar menggigil pelan setiap angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Ia berdengus sesekali menyadari hidungnya mulai dipenuhi lendir yang bermaksud menghangatkan udara yang masuk ke hidungnya. Namun sepertinya ada alasan lain bagi hidungnya yang mulai tersumbat dan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca selain akibat suhu yang semakin mendingin. Lamunannya akhirnya berakhir pada bagian yang selalu berusaha dilupakan batinnya. Dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak membuatnya refleks berdiri dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam, sekalian merenggangkan otot serta sendi tubuhnya yang kaku akibat sedari tadi ia duduk di taman tanpa melakukan gerakan yang berarti. Setelah puas merenggangkan tubuhnya akhirnya ia kembali duduk sembari mendesah dalam dan panjang. Sudah waktunya ia pulang. Lama-lama seperti ini juga tidak baik. Memangnya ia mau berapa lama lagi diam di taman sendirian dan membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa angin dingin hingga membeku?

"Yo, Maty!"

Seruan yang mengangetkan Matt datang dari samping, dan ia cukup terkejut mendapati sosok burung puffin berdasi kupu-kupu yang terbang ke arahnya dan hinggap di atas kepalanya, menganggap surainya yang acak-acakan sebagai sarang yang empuk untuk disinggahi. Mr. Puffin, burung puffin peliharaan sesosok perinsanan yang seharusnya tidak ada disini. Tapi mengapa burung aneh yang bisa bicara itu ada di sini?

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, Matt."

Mathias mengerjap bingung setelah beberapa saat kemudian sosok majikan dari burung yang hinggap di kepalanya akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Pemuda bersurai keperakan dengan kemeja putih dan jas coklat, manik yang merupakan campuran lazuardi dan ametis tengah menatapnya lekat. Lengannya bersidekap di depan dadanya, menunggu Mathias untuk ikut pulang bersamanya.

"Emil? Setelah Berwald dan Tino kini giliranmu? Aku juga pasti akan pulang tanpa kau jemput sekalipun~"

Seruan setengah kesal yang mewarnai kalimat terakhir Mathias membuat Emil Steilsson, sang pemuda perinsanan Iceland, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia berdecak kesal mendengar tanggapan sosok yang mengaku sebagai kakak sulung se-Skandinavia itu.

"Aku tidak perduli, tapi sekarang kau harus pulang bersamaku. No—Bror menunggumu."

Kembali Mathias menelan ludah. Apa pemuda itu sangat menunggu kepulangannya hingga mengutus Emil untuk menjemputnya begini? Malah ia jadi enggan pulang membayangkan akan semarah apa sang pemuda nanti.

"Pulang ke rumahnya?"

"_Hálfviti_[2]. Tentu saja pulang ke rumahmu sendiri."

"He~? Tapi katamu _dia _menungguku?"

"Pokoknya pulang. Ke rumahmu. Jangan banyak tanya."

Desahan enggan menemani Mathias saat ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menghampiri Emil, masih dengan Mr. Puffin yang akhirnya terbang dan hinggap ke kepala majikannya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan meninggalkan taman dalam sunyi. Kesal dengan kesunyian yang sebenarnya tidak disukainya akhirnya Mathias angkat bicara.

"Apa kau pikir… dia masih marah?"

"Kau yang putuskan, _Bror_. Kau yang lebih tahu sifatnya bukan?"

* * *

_Semua berawal dari ide Tino untuk membersihkan gudang sebelum malam Natal datang. Semua menyetujui selain Mathias dan Berwald yang sempat saling memandang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Awalnya kedua pemuda itu menganggap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hanya membersihkan gudang, membereskan yang masih ingin disimpan dan membuang yang sudah tidak diperlukan. Namun mereka sadar, gudang yang mereka miliki sungguh berbeda jauh dari setiap gudang manusia biasa di seluruh dunia. Kita tengah membicarakan gudang personifikasi sebuah negara, tidak aneh jika hal-hal yang sarat akan sejarah negara tersebut ikut disimpan di dalam gudangnya. Setiap personifikasi di dunia sebenarnya paling enggan untuk membereskan gudang masing-masing. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, sebentar lagi malam Natal dan mereka tidak bisa terus-menerus membeli perlengkapan dekorasi baru setiap tahunnya akibat tidak mau sedikit pun menginjakkan kaki ke gudang. _

_ Benar saja. Tujuan sebenarnya untuk mencari dekorasi lama yang masih bisa dipakai di gudang akhirnya teralihkan menjadi bersih-bersih gudang sepenuhnya. Mulai dari pakaian lama, senjata yang pernah digunakan dan sudah usang, hingga berbagai dokumen penting mereka bereskan dan ditata rapi dalam gudang masing-masing. Namun akhirnya yang paling sering dihindari tiba juga. Gudang bersama se-Skandinavia yang sering digunakan para personifikasi Nordik untuk menyimpan barang-barang usang mereka. Yang paling awal menyadari kejanggalan adalah Emil yang melihat wajah Mathias yang pucat. Sang personifikasi Iceland itu pun sempat mendengar Tino bertanya apa Berwald sudah tidak mabuk karena tadi malam perinsanan Swedia itu menghabiskan beberapa botol licorice sembari bermain _game_ bersama Mathias serta Emil yang diseret paksa. Takut jika masih mabuk pemuda itu bisa saja melepaskan amarah yang tak terkontrol, pikir Emil. _

_ Awalnya semuanya lancar. Beberapa kardus karton yang di lakban berisi barang-barang yang akan dibuang atau tidak akan digunakan lagi disusun rapi di luar gudang. Namun semakin dalam mereka mengeksplorasi gudang yang luas akhirnya masing-masing personifikasi tenggelam dalam memorinya sendiri-sendiri. Lukas memandangi sederetan pakaian _Viking _dan seperangkat alat berkemah di sudut timur. Berwald memandangi beberapa lukisan kuno yang menggambarkan setiap atasannya pada zaman dahulu di sudut belakang. Sedang Mathias memilih membersihkan kapak dan senjata perangnya pada waktu dulu agar tidak berkarat. Sedang Tino dan Emil tidak terlalu larut dalam barang peninggalan mereka dan memilih membantu membereskan gudang agar lebih cepat selesai._

_ Pemicu masalah sebenarnya pada saat Lukas memilih menanyai yang lain apakah ia lebih baik membuang sesuatu yang ia pegang apa tidak. Yang pertama ditunjukkan hanya lukisan atau potret wajah yang dengan mudah dijawab. Akhirnya merambat ke pakaian seperti seragam, zirah atau perlengkapan militer. Tino dan Emil memilih menjawab dengan kata 'terserah padamu', namun Berwald dan Mathias malah cukup dibuat bingung akibat tidak mau menyinggung perasaan yang lain. Karena sebenarnya banyak sekali barang peninggalan Lukas yang erat kaitannya dengan Berwald maupun Mathias. _

_Pertanyaan dan jawaban yang semakin membuat kaku suasana bersih-bersih itu pun memuncak hingga Lukas bertanya mengenai apa sebaiknya ia menyimpan dua buah jubah dengan _coat of arms berbeda _di kedua lengannya. Seperti sebelumnya, Tino dan Emil memilih abstain. Saat pertanyaan sampai pada Berwald dan Mathias mereka hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu dan ikut menjawab abstain. Keduanya belum menyadari emblem_ _apa yang menempel pada jubah yang digenggam Lukas. Lukas sendiri berkeras bahwa harus ada yang disimpan atau dibuang karena tempatnya menyimpan ternyata sudah penuh, walau ia sendiri tidak tahu yang mana yang harus dibuang. Mathias mendesah dan mengeluh mengapa sejak tadi sang pemuda _brunette _itu terus-menerus bertanya pada yang lain. Sembari menggumam pelan ia menghampiri Lukas untuk melihat jubah apa itu, dan maniknya sempat membulat saat menyadari lambang yang ada pada kedua jubah itu._

_ Itu emblem unifikasi Denmark-Norway dan satunya lagi unifikasi Sweden-Norway. Mathias menelan ludah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan bilang sebaiknya ia simpan keduanya. Namun Lukas menyebutnya tidak bisa mengambil keputusan, sama saja seperti dirinya. Akhirnya Lukas menunjukkan jubahnya pada Berwald, dan giliran Berwald yang terkejut. Namun jawaban Berwald-lah yang semakin membuat Lukas terutama Mathias lebih terkejut lagi. _

_ "Simpan saja yang di lengan kananmu."_

_ Jawaban singkat dari Berwald sembari dirinya berlalu ke arah rak penyimpanannya sendiri. Mathias memandang apa yang ada di lengan kanan Lukas. Jubah dengan emblem unifikasinya dengan sang pemuda _brunette_. Ia menelan ludah._

_ "Bukankah sebaiknya kau juga menyimpan… yang di lengan kirimu? Keduanya sama pentingnya menurutku." Ungkap Mathias sembari memandang Lukas. Lukas sendiri balas memandang Mathias bingung, merasa ada yang aneh dengan Berwald. Sedang Berwald yang mendengar ucapan Mathias berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

_ "Bukankah kau lebih mengingat apa yang ada di lengan kananmu dibanding apa yang ada di lengan kirimu, Lukas?"_

_ Lukas hanya bisa bergeming, memandangi kedua jubah di lengannya. Pertanyaan Berwald seakan membuatnya harus berpikir dalam-dalam sebelum memutuskan._

_ "Ke—keduanya sama pentingnya bagiku. Aku akan menyimpan keduanya sesuai ucapan Mathias."_

_ "Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa harus ada yang disimpan dan harus ada yang dibuang. Maka dari itu aku berpendapat demikian."_

_ Lukas kembali terdiam. Mathias yang awalnya menganggap pertanyaan dan jawaban yang ia dengar merupakan hal biasa akhirnya merasa terganggu. Ia tidak nyaman dengan nada bicara Berwald. Apa yang sebenarnya tadi menganggagu sang pemuda hingga ia menanggapi demikian?_

_ "Hei, Sve~ sudahlah. Simpan saja dua-duanya, oke? Kita sudahi masalahnya dan kembali bekerja—"_

_ "Bagaimana kalau aku membuang keduanya, agar lebih adil?"_

_ Giliran ide Lukas yang diucapkan begitu saja membuat Mathias bingung dan menoleh ke arah sang pemuda. Namun akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menggosok kapak kesayangannya sembari mengedikkan bahu._

_ "Terserah kau saja…"_

_ "Jawab yang jujur, _Bror_. Apa lebih baik aku membuang keduanya?"_

_ Mathias terdiam. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau, namun ia tidak enak jika ia mengungkapkannya di depan Berwald. Itu sama saja ia setuju dengan ide pertama agar membuang emblem yang ada kaitannya dengan sang pemuda berkacamata._

_ "_Bror_?"_

_ "Aku tetap pada pilihanku, menyimpan dua-duanya saja. Terserah kau mau membuangnya atau tidak."_

_ "Dan aku memilih untuk membuang keduanya. Berarti kau keberatan."_

_ "Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan. Aku bilang 'kan terserah kau saja."_

_ Emil yang menyadari akan sesuatu yang semakin memburuk akhirnya memilih untuk menjauh. Tino hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. Ia ingin melerai ketiga saudaranya tapi bingung apa yang sebaiknya ia pilih. Karena nantinya pasti Lukas akan bertanya padanya juga._

_ "Sudah terlihat bukan? Bukannya lebih baik membuang apa yang ada di lengan kirimu? Kalian berdua seakan tidak bisa jujur untuk mengatakannya."_

_ Pendapat Berwald yang tenang namun terdengar menusuk akhirnya cukup membuat Mathias naik pitam. Ia memang tidak jujur mengungkapkan bahwa ia tidak mau emblem yang berhubungan dengan dirinya dibuang oleh Lukas. Tapi justru ia memendamnya hanya karena tidak mau melukai perasaan Berwald._

_ "Ya, aku memang tidak jujur. Aku tidak mau Lukas membuang keduanya, dan aku juga tidak mau Lukas membuang 'milikmu'. Memangnya tidak boleh?"_

_ Berwald mengangkat sebelah alisnya, cukup terganggu dengan ucapan Mathias._

_ "Boleh saja kau berpendapat demikian. Tapi yang memiliki barangnya Lukas. Lukas-lah yang memiliki keputusan untuk membuang atau menyimpan yang mana."_

_ Akhirnya kedua pemuda itu menatap sang pemuda _brunette _dengan wajah menunggu jawaban. Lukas hanya menelan ludah pelan._

_ "Kenapa jadi ribut seperti ini? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya masalah sepele pada kalian?"_

_ "Sepele?" ucap Mathias dan Berwald bersamaan, dan entah mengapa mereka berdua merasa terganggu mendapati mereka menyatakannnya secara bersamaan. _

_ "Ya! Sepele bukan? Kenapa jadi seperti masalah besar? Kalian bukan anak kecil yang berebut sepotong eskrim."_

_ "Kau juga bukan seorang anak kecil yang masih bingung memilih mainan apa."_

_ Ucapan Berwald cukup membuat Lukas dan Mathias tersentak kaget. Mereka tidak menyangka sang pemuda berkacamata akan berakhir berpendapat seperti itu._

_ "Hei! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Lukas berhak bertanya karena ia bingung. Ki—kita saja yang terlalu membesar-besarkannya." Ungkap Mathias sembari memalingkan wajah. Ia sadar ia memang terlalu membesar-besarkan hal ini. Lebih baik ia melangkah mundur sebelum berakhir buruk._

_ "Dan aku berhak berpendapat demikian. Berpendapat bahwa sebaiknya ia membuang yang mana. Ya, kau memang terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah ini."_

_ "Memangnya kau tidak? Sebaiknya kita berhenti berdebat sebelum—"_

_ "Kau yang lebih dulu mempermasalahkannya. Aku sendiri bebas Lukas akan membuang 'milikku' sekalipun. Aku tahu kau dan dia masih—"_

_ "HENTIKAN."_

_ Seruan keras diselingi petir menyambar kuat diluar. Seakan dewa Thor ikut marah bersama sang pemuda _brunette. _Emil menjatuhkan kemocengnya, Tino melangkah cepat ke arah sumber seruan, sedang Mathias dan Berwald hanya bisa saling pandang sebelum akhirnya memandang Lukas yang tersengal dengan wajah merah padam. Manik ametisnya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca sebelum akhirnya ia menjatuhkan kedua jubah di lengannya._

_ "_Tosk[3]_! Kalian dan ego kalian, semuanya sama saja!"_

_ Sang pemuda perinsanan Norwegia itu pun berlari keluar gudang, tidak mengindahkan seruan Tino yang memanggilnya dan berniat menenangkannya. Mathias dan Berwald kembali saling pandang, amarah terpercik dalam manik masing-masing._

_ "Ini salahmu." Ungkap Berwald lebih dulu. _

_ "Hah? Jadi begitu? Salahku? Kau tidak sadar siapa yang lebih sering membuatnya menangis!"_

_ "Kau sendiri sering menyeretnya ke medan perang—"_

_ "Kalian berdua, cukup!" seru Emil yang sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengar perseteruan kedua sosok yang dianggapnya kakak tersebut. Mathias hanya berdecak kesal dan melangkah keluar gudang, meninggalkan senjatanya yang belum selesai dipoles sepenuhnya._

_ "Ya, aku mengaku aku terlalu membesarkan semua ini. Aku keluar. Lebih baik aku mendinginkan otak dalam suhu minus daripada berada lama-lama disini."_

_ Dengan begitu sang perinsanan Denmark melenggang keluar dengan omelan yang terus terlontar dari bibirnya. Emil memandang kedua mantan pelindungnya yang telah pergi, setelah akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali bersih-bersih. Tino menghampiri Berwald, yang ditolak Berwald dengan satu kali gelengan kepala lemah, membuat sang perinsanan Finlandia mundur__,__ memilih kembali beres-beres dan berdiri tidak jauh dari sang Sverige. _

_Akhirnya hanya barang peninggalan Tino dan Emil yang beres, sedang yang lainnya belum rapi sepenuhnya bahkan terbengkalai seperti deretan lengkap senjata Mathias. Setelah usai semua memilih kembali ke rumah masing-masin,g terkecuali Lukas yang memilih menunggu di rumah Mathias. Tino yang khawatir menawari untuk menemaninya, namun Lukas membalasnya dengan gerakan lengan yang menunjukkan 'Tidak usah'._

_ "Benarkah? Kau tidak apa… disini sendiri?"_

_ "Kau masih harus membagikan hadiah Natal besok malam. Aku tidak perlu ditemani. Pulanglah."_

_ Dengan begitu gudang bersama itu pun kembali dikunci. Tino dan Emil membawa berbagai dekorasi atau barang lain yang mungkin berguna untuk pesta Natal bersama mereka nanti. Sayangnya Tino sangsi bahwa pesta Natal mereka mala__m__ ini bisa berjalan lancar._

* * *

Mathias menelan ludah. Ia baru sadar kebodohannya sendiri. Walau sebenarnya ia kesal kenapa bukan saat itu saja Si Sve bodoh menyadari kesalahannya, namun tetap saja ia juga kesal mengapa ia tidak mengalah saat itu. Memang benar perkataan Lukas. Ia dan egonya yang selalu membawa masalah. Kembali mendesah berat, akhirnya dengan langkah gontai Mathias melangkah ke arah rumahnya sendiri. Merogoh saku celananya, ia mendapati kunci rumahnya tersimpan disana. Jadi ia tidak bisa beralasan pada Emil bahwa ia tidak membawa kunci rumah.

Semakin kembali mengenang apa yang terjadi kemarin semakin membuat Mathias merasa bersalah pada Berwald dan Lukas, terutama Lukas. Ia sempat melihat mata berkaca-kaca sang pemuda. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Jelas kali itu yang membuat sang Norge menangis ialah dirinya dan Berwald. Namun batinnya cukup sulit menerima kenyataan itu, terutama kembali mengenang ucapan Berwald saat itu.

"_Kau sendiri sering menyeretnya ke medan perang—"_

Bagai kaset yang diputar berulang kali, ingin sekali Mathias memukul kepalanya sendiri saat ini. Ia mengakuinya, namun egonya menghalanginya untuk merasa bersalah akan hal itu akhir-akhir ini. Padahal dulu setelah runtuhnya unifikasi Kalmar ia selalu menyesal akan tindakan-tindakannya akibat ego sang penguasa. Ironis.

"Yo, Matt."

Mathias mengangkat wajah kaget. Di halaman rumahnya, di dekat tembok pagar rumahnya berdiri seorang Berwald, kini dengan sekantung penuh _licorice candy_[4]yang dihiasi pita emas dan perak. Emil yang mengerti segera melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Mathias setelah sebelumnya meminjam kunci dari sang pemilik rumah, meninggalkan kedua pemuda bersurai emas di halaman. Mathias mendesah berat dan mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah bangku di teras, mengajak Berwald duduk dan berbincang.

"Kukira kau bersama Tino?" Tanya Mathias membuka percakapan. Berwald menggeleng.

"Tino sudah mulai bekerja. Aku tidak cocok jadi Santa."

Keduanya terkekeh pelan. Jelas sekali, pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu menjadi Santa? Anak-anak lebih memilih tidak menjadi anak baik sebelum Natal daripada didatangi Santa semacam itu.

"Lalu kau memilih kemari?"

"Rasanya ada yang kurang tadi."

"Oh. Apa itu?"

"Soal perkataanku sebelum kau pergi kemarin sore."

"Ah…"

Persis dengan apa yang sebelumnya Mathias tengah pikirkan. Mathias menggeleng dan tertawa kecil.

"Tepat sasaran. Aku memang sedang memikirkannya."

"Jangan terlalu dimasukkan ke hati."

"Tapi aku berhak memikirkannya kan? Lagipula aku juga harus meminta maaf mengenai… perkataanku sebelum perkataanmu itu—"

"Aku tahu. Itu bukan salahmu."

"Dan itu juga bukan salahmu, Berwy…"

"Maksudku aku tahu itu diluar keinginanmu. Aku mengalaminya. Titah seorang atasan bagi orang-orang seperti kita… memang selalu menjadi buah simalakama."

"Ah, oh… Soal itu sebaiknya kita lupakan saja. Aku takut akhirnya kembali berujung ke perselisihan semacam kemarin…"

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Namun aku hanya berpendapat bukankah semuanya akan berakhir baik jika dulu kita sempat berbicara dua mata seperti sekarang?"

"Hahaha… kalau soal itu aku juga berpendapat hal yang serupa."

"Sayangnya rasa iri memang selalu menghalangi kesempatan yang ada."

"Eh?"

"Ya, kau pasti mengerti. Alasanku naik pitam kemarin. Masuklah. Kau tahu _dia _menunggumu sejak kemarin sore."

Mathias menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang pemuda. Rupanya begitu. Semuanya memang selalu berawal dari sana. Iri maupun dengki selalu berhasil menutupi akal sehat. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang pemuda.

Ya, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa saat itu mengapa ia masih tetap menjalankan titah atasannya karena ia iri pada sang pemuda dan ingin memiliki wilayah kekuasaannya. Toh dulu yang dianggap terkuat bukan dirinya. Bodohnya ia tergiur dengan gelar itu dan terjerumus dalam jurang keserakahan. Memang mau bagaimanapun ia tetap seorang perinsanan. Menyerupai manusia, baik tingkah maupun laku. Itulah alasan mengapa kemarin sang Sverige terkesan sinis sedang dirinya sangat mudah naik pitam.

"Doakan aku, oke?" ucap Mathias was-was. Berwald hanya terkekeh.

"Kau belum pernah melihat Tino marah."

"Tidak, dan terima kasih, aku tidak mau melihatnya. Aku sudah tahu rumornya."

Mathias dengan gugup membuka pintu rumahnya yang dibiarkan tidak terkunci oleh Emil. Pintu berderit lemah pada engsel-engselnya, dan mereka berdua pun masuk, Berwald di belakang Mathias. Mathias menoleh mencari sosok yang dicarinya, dan mendapati sang pemuda _brunette _tengah menikmati kudapan sembari menonton televisi bersama Emil. Emil yang menyadari kedatangan mereka hanya menatap dan mengedik ringan ke arah Lukas yang masih menikmati kudapan sembari sesekali memindahkan kanal tv.

"Ini."

Berwald menyodorkan kantung kertas berisi _licorice candy _pada Mathias. Mathias mengangguk mengerti dan melangkah perlahan mendekati Lukas. Setelah akhirnya berhasil berdiri di sampingnya ia pun menelan ludah dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Lukas…?"

Sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara acara televisi yang tidak jelas apa itu.

"A—aku minta maaf… oke? A—aku memang bodoh jadi—"

"Apa itu? Di tanganmu?"

"Li_—licorice_ candy?"

Lengan Lukas terangkat, menunggu Mathias menyerahkan kantung berisi permen itu ke genggamannya. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir sang pemuda _brunette _sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dari sofa dan melangkah ke kamar Mathias. Mathias sendiri bingung dan mengikutinya.

"Lukas? Hei! Kau masih marah?"

Pintu tertutup di depan wajah Mathias, namun sebelum sempat Lukas menguncinya Mathias sudah berhasil masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum Lukas sempat menerjangnya untuk lari keluar. Mathias mengangkat lengannya, maksudnya memberikan isyarat perdamainan. Badannya masih menutupi pintu yang baru dikuncinya. Lukas yang tidak sempat menerjang Mathias hanya bisa menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Kini jarak mereka hanya satu jengkalan jari. Mathias sesekali mengerjap, menunggu Lukas angkat bicara atau bergerak dari posisinya yang masih memegang kenop pintu. Namun setelah akhirnya menyadari bahwa Lukas tetap bergeming dan takkan membuka mulut akhirnya Mathias mendesah dan menurunkan lengannya, mendekap lembut sang pemuda dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan, bodoh." Ucap sang perinsanan Norwegia yang tetap bergeming, namun Mathias semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak ada tanggapan lagi dari sang pemuda.

"Masih marah...?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak~"

"Itu harapanmu, bodoh. Lepaskan aku dan jauhkan lenganmu dari tubuhku."

"Hm... berarti kau masih marah." Ucap Mathias sembari mengangguk kecil. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak sang pemuda, dan ia merasa pundak Lukas merileks saat dahinya menyentuh pundak sang pemuda.

"Kau sudah tahu mengapa aku marah?"

"Tentu. Aku juga sudah bicara dengan Berwald..."

"...dan Berwald berbicara padamu atas dorongan Tino."

"Oh? Kau tahu? Tapi tidak apa. Kami sudah bicara baik-baik, dua kali. Jadi setidaknya yang kedua tidak ada kesan terpaksa bukan?"

"Terserah padamu saja."

Kekehan riang terlontar dari bibir perinsanan Denmark sembari mengacak surai _brunette _pemuda di pelukannya.

"Hentikan mengacak rambutku, bodoh."

"He? Tapi aku menyukainya. Ah, kau tahu? Aku memikirkan banyak hal tadi saat... duduk di taman."

"Jadi kau yang bodoh telah menghilang sejak sore kemarin, baru pulang malam ini dan hanya menghabiskan waktu di taman?"

"Tidak juga~ aku main ke _game center_, mengelilingi kota dan singgah di beberapa tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi. Baru sejak tadi pagi sekitar jam 10 aku berakhir duduk di taman."

"Oh ya? Mengelilingi kota dan singgah di beberapa tempat seperti mengunjungi toilet umum di taman?"

"Bukan~ kau ini..."

"Lalu?"

"Uhm... Kastil Kalmar."

"Sejauh itu?"

Tatapan datar seakan menelusuri wajahnya, mencoba mencari tahu apa Mathias tengah berbohong atau tidak. Namun Matt hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Lukas.

"Kau tidak kaget?"

"Untuk apa? Lumrah kau datang ke sana kalau kau menjadi turis Berwald."

Tetes keringat imajiner seakan menuruni pelipis Matt. Pemuda di pelukannya ini memang sering membuatnya gemas.

"Yah... terserah padamu. Kukira ekspresimu lebih... wow."

"Wow. Puas?"

"Sudahlah... lama-lama kau menghilangkan minatku untuk bicara."

"Jangan. Aku lebih senang kau yang cerewet."

"Begitu ya? Kau ini."

Rasa gemas akhirnya terpuaskan setelah Mathias berhasil mengangkat wajah Lukas dengan kedua lengannya, menangkupnya dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka ke dalam sebuah cumbuan yang hangat nan romantis. Berbeda dengan biasanya, kini Lukas menerima cumbuan sang pemuda, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Mathias dan menyerahkan sepenuhnya berat tubuhnya pada sang pemuda. Mathias mempererat pelukannya sembari menahan tubuh Lukas, menurunkan lengannya ke arah panggulnya dan membawa sang pemuda dalam dekapannya.

"Mmh... Kau memang menyebalkan, Bror."

"Dan kau selalu menggemaskan, _Kære_[5]_..._"

"Heh. _Tosk_..."

Tawa kecil mengiringi Matt saat dirinya memutuskan memangku Lukas dan menidurkannya di atas kasurnya. Lukas tersenyum samar, menarik lengan Matt agar ikut naik ke atas kasur. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua sembari berbincang ringan, menunggu malam Natal tiba.

Cukup lama waktu berlalu, hingga akhirnya jam menunjukkan pukul 20.20. Lukas melirik ponselnya, dan mendapati panggilan tak terjawab dari Emil. Lukas tersenyum. Malam ini pasti berakhir dengan indah, karena Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkan permohonannya di malam Natal.

"Biarlah malam ini menjadi malam yang terbaik..." gumamnya sembari memejamkan mata.

"Hem...? Apa, Nor?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Ayo kita keluar. Sebentar lagi malam Natal."

"Ah... OH YA! Gawat... dekorasinya... Pesta di rumah Tino... Bagaimana ini?"

"Tenanglah, bodoh. Segera bangun dan rapikan bajumu."

Mathias hanya bisa mengerjap bingung walau ia mengikuti perintah Lukas dan berdiri di belakang pintu kamarnya. Lukas memberi isyarat untuk membuka pintunya, dan saat Matt membuka kunci pintu kamarnya tiga buah _confetti _segera menyerangnya dan memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya dengan pita dan serbuk berbagai warna. Sesaat Matt sempat berdiri terpaku sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa lepas menyadari bahwa selama kurang lebih dua jam setengah ia dan Lukas mengobrol di kamar saudaranya yang lain tengah menyusun pesta Natal di rumahnya. Berbagai dekorasi bertema Natal segera memenuhi setiap inchi rumahnya. Hiasan daun _mistletoe, _pohon Natal, tumpukan hadiah, kaus kaki di perapian yang menyala, serta lampu hias warna-warni menghiasi rumahnya yang sering terasa sepi.

"Kalian... mengadakan pesta di rumahku?"

Tanpa sadar matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sudah lama sekali sejak pesta Natal terakhir diadakan di rumahnya. Yang paling sering diadakan di rumahnya hanya pesta ulang tahunnya dan pesta minum-minum, dan kadang tidak semua anggota Nordik melengkapi pestanya. Namun kini pesta malam suci diadakan di rumahnya, plus keempat saudaranya ada di sampingnya, menemaninya melewati malam Natal yang takkan ia lupakan.

"Aku yang menyarankannya. Karena aku tahu dengan kebodohanmu kau akan pulang telat dan tidak akan bisa segera menyusul ke rumah Tino." Jelas Lukas. Manik Mathias mengerjap penuh semangat.

"Jadi... karena itu kalian semua ada di rumahku?"

"Ya. Untuk mempermudah menyelesaikan dekorasinya. Sebenarnya tadi dekorasinya sudah selesai, hanya tinggal dipasang. Untungnya kalian cukup lama di dalam kamar, jadi kami sempat memasang semua dekorasinya." Ungkap Emil sembari memandang dekorasi yang baru ia, Tino dan Berwald pasang. Tino mengangguk senang.

"Untungnya pekerjaanku selesai lebih awal. Jadi aku bisa segera kemari dan sedikit membantu memasang dekorasinya."

Matt tertawa puas. Ia tidak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa. Namun belum sempat ia angkat bicara Berwald sudah berkata lebih dulu.

"Anggap saja sebagai ungkapan maafku, aku sudah selesai memoles senjatamu di gudang jadi kau tidak perlu kesana lagi. Barang-barangmu pun sudah kurapikan, Lukas. Tidak ada yang kubuang." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

"_Tak~ _Oh, aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa, kalian semua membuatku terkesan bodoh..."

Lengan Mathias terulur, memeluk ketiga saudaranya yang tersenyum mendapati tingkah laku sang Danmark yang ekspresif. Air mata menuruni pipinya. Malam ini ia benar-benar bahagia. Ini Natal terindah yang bisa diingat memorinya.

"Tapi kau juga masih punya tugas, Bror. Bantu aku pasang hiasan malaikat dan bintang ini di atas pohon Natalnya."

Ucapan Lukas membuat Matt melepas pelukannya dan berpaling pada sang pemuda yang menunjukkan hiasan pohon Natal yang hampir mirip dengan yang dilihatnya di taman. Matt tersenyum lembut sembari melangkah maju dan memeluk sang pemuda, membelai pipinya sembari mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, _Kære_..."

Matt memangku Lukas di pundaknya dan berjalan ke arah pohon Natal, membiarkan sang pemuda memasang hiasannya di puncak pohon. Ketiga sosok lainnya bertepuk tangan saat akhirnya hiasannya terpasang dengan rapi di puncak pohon, membiaskan cahaya ruangan menjadi kerlip emas dan perak. Matt tersenyum puas sembari menurunkan Lukas dari pundaknya.

"_Merry_ _Christmas_, Lukas. _Merry Christmas, _semuanya~"

Kembali Matt memeluk saudara-saudaranya, kini dengan Lukas di tengah pelukannya. Emil hanya terkekeh pelan sembari memeluk kedua kakaknya, Lukas dan Mathias. Berwald dan Tino sempat saling berpandangan sebelum saling memeluk dan membalas pelukan Mathias. Lukas hanya tersenyum sembari melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang sang pemuda dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Matt.

"_Merry Christmas_, Mathias!" ucap Emil, Tino dan Berwald bersamaan.

"_God_ jul[6],_ Bror..._" ucap Lukas pelan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang pemuda.

"_Glædelig jul_, _min kære engel_[7]_._" Bisik Mathias lembut di dekat telinga sang Norge.

"Mari kita mulai pestanya~!"

Seruan Tino dibalas teriakan penuh semangat dari keempat Nordik yang segera memulai pesta Natal mereka. Berderet botol _licorice_[8] yang terbuka, _kringel _hangat serta kudapan lainnya yang siap saji, dan tidak lupa pemutar musik yang menyenandungkan berbagai mars Natal.

Malam itu rumah Mathias lebih ramai dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Masing-masing menikmati kebersamaan yang jarang mereka rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Akhirnya mereka duduk di atas sofa panjang di depan perapian, memandangi tarian api rubi yang lembut. Emil duduk di tengah-tengah. Di sisi kiri duduk Berwald dan Tino, sedang di sisi kanan duduk Mathias dan Lukas. Mereka saling melingkarkan lengan di pundak masing-masing, menikmati malam yang damai nan suci.

Inilah yang selalu mereka inginkan. Jauh dari peperangan serta perselisihan yang berusaha menjauhkan mereka. Mathias puas. Malam Natal ini akan semakin indah setiap berlalunya detik karena kini saudaranya ada di sisinya selalu, terutama sang malaikatnya yang khusus turun dari langit ketujuh untuk menemui dirinya, memberinya kebahagiaan tak tertara yang sulit untuk dilupakan.

* * *

Kamus mini yang mungkin membantu :

[1]: Emblem khusus nan unik dari suatu negara, kota, atau pasukan kemiliteran yang membedakan dari yang satu dan lainnya. Biasanya terdiri dari lambang perisai, gambar pendukung, _crest_ dan motto yang dipasang untuk melindungi armor serta mengenali identitas pemakainya. Bisa juga dipasang di belakang jubah pada armor sehingga bisa juga disebut _coat-armour._

[2]: Idiot dalam bahasa Islandia.

[3]: Tolol, atau idiot dalam bahasa Norwegia.

[4]: Kudapan manis yang diambil dari sari pati tumbuhan _Glycyrrhiza glabra. _Cukup terkenal di negara-negara Nordik. Sayangnya sari pati tumbuhan ini mengandung racun berbahaya bagi hati sehingga konsumsinya dibatasi. Sering diganti oleh _red licorice _yang dibuat dari strawberry, cherry, raspberry atau kayu manis sebagai pengganti bahan dasarnya sehingga lebih aman.

[5]: _Dear _dalam bahasa Denmark.

[6]:_ Merry Christmas _dalam bahasa Norwegia.

[7]: _Merry Christmas, my dear angel_ dalam bahasa Denmark.

[8]: Minuman keras yang terkenal di kalangan Nordik. Dibuat dari sari pati tumbuhan _Glycyrrhiza glabra _yang manis. Minuman ini berwarna hitam pekat dan taraf alkoholnya hampir mirip dengan bir.


End file.
